The Truth of Lies
by Nanashi911
Summary: Shaman King fic revolving around Manta, Yoh, Ren and Horohoro. Yaoi with intimate situations.


Hello all! This is my very first Shaman King fic, seeing the tremendous lack of them here I decided to contribute.  
  
I'm not so experienced with the actual story of Shaman King, but luckily this has nothing to do with the overall plot so there wont be any true spoilers. It centers on Manta, Yoh, Ren and Horohoro only.  
  
However, please be warned this fic contains strong language and heavily implied sexual situations between two boys. If any of that bothers you, than I suggest you do not read any further.  
  
*standard disclaimers apply*  
  
/The Truth of Lies/  
by: Nanashi  
  
  
-Manta's POV-  
  
He looked nervous and edgy all day. He was unusually snappy for such a laid-back, carefree person. It wasn't like Yoh at all. Now I found him glancing at his watch. Something was definitely bothering him but I was somewhat timid to ask. He turned to me suddenly and smiled as he caught me staring.   
  
"I'm sorry Manta.." he said as if reading my mind.   
  
"For what Yoh-kun?" I asked as if I didn't know what he meant.   
  
"For not being myself today.." he sighed followed by a long stretch. He leaned slightly over the side of the bridge.   
  
"What's wrong then? You have been talkative one minute and then silent the next. What's going on?" I asked, my voice showing concern.   
  
He threw me a lazy smile, "It's nothing, my friend."   
  
I wasn't going to take such an obvious lie for an answer. "Yoh..you know you can tell me anything! Come on, I want to help."   
  
He chuckled a little placing a hand on my head and petting. I was growing almost angry at his gesture of avoiding my request. He must have noticed because his expression grew more serious and then, almost sad.   
  
He let his hand run down the length of my hair before removing it. "It's just like you Manta, always trying to help.."   
  
I let a small confident smile quirk on my lips, "Of course Yoh! you are my very best friend, you know I would do anything for you!".   
  
"Yeah..I know.." he sighed.   
  
The uneasy atmosphere settled among us again.   
  
"It's Anna isn't it?" I guessed, "She is bothering you again?".   
  
He grew an almost amused look on his face, "That's nothing new, she always bothers me. That's not it..it's nothing really, I told you. Just forget about it ok?", his voice ending on a slightly annoyed note.   
  
I decided it was best to leave things how they were, for now. Sooner or later he would come to me, I couldn't force him. The alarm on his watch went off and it caught him by surprise.   
  
"I gotta go.." he stated with a ton of urgency.   
  
I felt I did not need to pry too much into his business right now, so I just nodded and let him go.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Ok?" he said running off.   
  
I turned back to the view off the bridge we had been on.   
  
"Hey Manta! heads up!" he yelled back one last time and I turned in time to catch a gumball.   
  
I watched him run off into the distance, holding my candy in my hand. A blush creeped up on my cheeks.   
"Yoh.."  
  
-Yoh's POV-  
  
How could I tell him what was really wrong? Manta was my best friend but..he would never understand this. I pressed the buzzer to the hotel room and waited for a response. If anything, Manta might want nothing to do with me if he found out..and I, I couldn't stand the thought of that; of losing someone so precious to me. It was not right, me being so cold to him today. I would have to apologize the next time I saw him. A voice came on the intercom.   
  
"Come on up Yoh..I've been waiting."   
  
The door swung open and I quickly walked towards the familiar elevator. How many times have I walked down this hall before? I ended up at the foot of a door I have been through so many times in the past. I knocked.   
  
"Come in.."   
  
Shivers ran up my spine as I gripped the handle and turned. I shut the door slowly behind me, taking in the same surroundings I see every time. Sitting on the couch, as expected, was Ren Tao. A towel wrapped around his bare muscular shoulders, a sly grin on his face. He raised a single finger and motioned for me to come closer. Of course I obeyed, taking a seat next to him.   
  
"Where's Jun?" I asked noticing the room was empty, trying to stall him. Anything to pry his lustful eyes off of me.   
  
"I sent her off, she wont bother us tonight." he said scrambling over me slowly and feline-like. His grin grew wider as his yellow eyes pierced into mine.   
  
"Tsk tsk Yoh. Why do you look at me that way? I thought you would enjoy this by now, or at least get used to it." He laughed mildly, his hand holding my chin in place. God how I hated coming here.   
  
I gathered up my strength and pushed him off of me.   
  
"I-I'm not doing this anymore Ren! I'm tired of it." I snapped in defiance.   
  
"Mmm..fiesty, I like it even more when you are like that."  
  
"Fuck off Ren! I wont be your little play thing anymore." I shouted, my arm flailing angrily.   
  
He brought a hand up to his forehead and huffed out in a gesture of frustration.   
  
"Yoh, Yoh Yoh.." he emitted a long sigh, "Why do we have to go through this again? How many times have I told you?" he stood up sluggishly, resting a hand on his hip.   
  
"You do.. what I TELL you to do." he spoke while advancing towards me.  
  
His eyes lowered menacingly like they have done so many times before. I backed up until I hit the wall behind me. His hands shot quickly to each side of me and he pressed himself closer. As short as he was, I knew he hid an incredible strength and it would have been useless for me to resist him in this situation. I merely turned my head, so as not to look at him, but still knowing what was to come. His hands began to undo the buttons of my shirt. I cursed myself for not putting on layers of clothes. Maybe that way his fingers would get tired and he would give up, but no such luck today. He smiled at the sight of my naked chest and quickly proceeded to run his fingers down the length of it. Damn my body for it's natural responses! He readily noticed my reactions to his surprisingly gentle touch and licked his lips.  
  
I drowned myself in my memories as he continued his sensuous assault on my senses. My mind went back to how I even ended up in this situation. Remembering the day when Ren and I were alone in his hot tub and I found his hand inching it's way up my leg. I had nearly jumped out of the tub at that realization, but instead I only stared in shock. He had taken the opportunity to lunge at me. I protested his advances, of course, and I guess he didn't take rejection well because he grew extremely angry.   
  
"Look at me! Am I not beautiful Yoh? Wasn't it always you who was trying to get to know me? Always throwing glances my way. You little tease! You..you little bitch!"   
  
I of course defended myself telling him that I had not meant anything in a romantic kind of way.   
  
"Oh..so you think you can play with my head and get away with it? You think I'm going to let you prance around your little midget friend, pining for him, while I'm left behind?!"   
  
His response had made me go numb.   
  
"Yeah..you think I didn't know didja!?..oh but I'm not a stupid little boy. You are talking about Tao Ren baby, and I know you like your small friend."   
  
I still remember his eager words, every detail.   
  
"So..now I'm going to tell you what we're going to do. You are going to give me what I want. Do whatever it is I want you to do. Or else.."   
  
I wish I would not have asked back then what 'or else' meant.   
  
"Or else, I will tell your little friend everything. And how do you think he will react hmm? Knowing that the person he had looked up to for so long, the person he trusted, is after his teeny body. He will never see you the same way, he will never want to be near you again. You will lose everything you held dear!" he grinned, his eyes glowing along with his menacing tone.   
  
"You can't prove that, he will never take your word over mine!" I shouted back.   
  
He snapped his fingers and two of his zombies came in with a tape.   
  
"I have proof..want me to show you what you said in your dream a few nights back? or..How about the time you touched yourself under that oak tree murmuring his name.. hmm?"   
  
"You spied on me!" I yelled.   
  
"Of course..from the very beginning, your business is my life. Why? because I decided you would be my little toy. That's why I invited you over today. To see if you would comply with my demands peacefully and if not..then I wanted to introduce you to our happy future together..this way." he laughed. I frowned.   
  
My rage got the better of me and I had quickly taken the tape and thrown it in the water.   
  
Ren shrugged, "I have plenty more where that came from my friend.."  
  
"I am NOT your friend, you bastard!" I heaved.   
  
"Maybe so..but I know you DO have a friend, a little short one, that you probably wont have after I show him these."   
  
He totally blackmailed me but I wasn't going to give up yet, there was a chance Manta would understand.   
  
"What if you tell him and he doesn't care!" I suggested.   
  
His ears perked up and he looked slightly annoyed.   
  
"If Manta becomes too bothersome to me, I will have him killed. It's not like you can watch him 24/7 right? And don't even bother thinking of telling him, my spirits will be keeping in touch, very very often."  
  
I didn't know what to do at the time or what to say. Ren Tao had gotten the better of me and my not-so-secret love for Manta had finally brought me down.   
  
"Brrr..It's getting cold in here..I think I need to warm up a little." he said finally extending a hand toward me, "Care to join me..?"  
  
My flashback was interrupted as I realized my pants were being tugged on. Ren was visibly excited and breathing heavily against my neck as his fingers worked with the belt of my pants. My body felt hot and heavy and my legs began to tremble knowing what was in store. I could see him smile below me at the sight of my shivering body.   
  
"I like it when you do that Yoh..you do it every time." he sneered.   
  
In a second I was standing before him completely bare. My face flushed with embarrassment.   
  
"Don't be shy Yoh..it's not like this is the first time anyway." his voice straight but hiding amusement, "Besides in the end you end up enjoying this..as much as I do."   
  
I grit my teeth in protest, "You bastard.." I mumbled.   
  
"Now now..that's not very nice. You wont be calling me that after I'm through with you." he said crouching down on his knees and grinning into my crotch, "Now let me taste you Yoh.."   
  
I closed my eyes trying to fight back the involuntary, delicious, waves traveling up and down my spine. The goosebumps on my skin told a different story. The next thing I knew we were on the couch and Ren was hungrily pounding into me, his lips holding mine hostage. It was all so familiar, a day like any other and it was these days I hated most. I only wished it would be over soon. Ren gasped ready to climax and he gripped my hair viciously, turning my face towards him   
  
"Tell me..tell me I'm beautiful.." his sweaty face glinting even in the dim lights of his living room.   
  
The urgency in his lemon-colored eyes, the duplicit softness of his voice, the shiny strands of amethyst hair that clung to his face, I could not lie, he really was beautiful. As beautiful as a cobra, or as a black rose complete with thorns.   
  
"Tao Ren..you are beautiful."   
  
He threw his head back shoving into me one more time, before spilling his essence deep inside me. His face bore a satisfied grin as I too climaxed. Damn my human body.  
  
-Ren's POV-  
  
It was all so magnificent. I even enjoyed the guilty look on his face when he came. I knew it, he was angry with himself, angry that his body enjoyed my touch and danced along with mine against his will. I owned him, everything from head to toe. He was mine and he knew it. I was the cage that kept his free spirit captive. Yet he always failed to realize that it was all his fault. This whole situation was all induced by him. I wouldn't have to force him every time, if he wasn't so stubborn. If from the beginning he would have accepted me, then perhaps things would be different now. We'd be making love instead of just fucking..who am I kidding though, I LOVE it this way.   
  
From the very beginning; Asakura Yoh..his stupid speeches on friendship, his innocent nature, his happy smile. I wanted to corrupt it all, to have him feel what I felt. Maybe I just wanted to feel him, period. I want everything that is Yoh, and crush it in my hands..and only my hands. His stupid love for that midget. I will crush that too in time. Before long he will forget all about that kid and he'll come crawling to me, even when I don't ask. Yes, it's almost like training an animal. You get him to respond to your command and then you give him a treat. I wont have long to wait until that happens with him, I can tell. In time he will grow to love me, only me and I will be his world. Already his body gives in to me so easily, he fits on me like a glove. I tear his mind apart every time, I can see the confusion running through him, the fact he hates me but his body loves me. I'm content with that..for now.  
  
I grab my towel and tenderly wipe away at him. I kiss the spot on his stomach ever so gently. He looks like he is about to cry and he snatches the towel from me.   
  
"I can do this myself!" he stammers scrambling away from under me.   
  
I smile taking a long stretch and letting the sweat cool off my body. I did it again..messed with his emotions. His back is turned towards me and I decide to play with him a little more. I step up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist, resting my head against his back. He stops and trembles a little..you're breaking down Yoh, I can feel it. I run the tip of my tongue down his back, ending it with a kiss. He struggles and pulls away from me, it's about all I can do to keep from laughing. He bites his lip as if holding back his words, his face flushed with confusion. Go on Yoh..say what I know you want to say. I extend my arms out as if calling his body towards me. Instead he buckles and falls to his knees, his head hanging low. I rush to him quickly scooping up his limp body and resting his head against me. I smile wickedly, he is giving in more and more each time. Then the tears came. Yes, Yoh..cry..cry like the many times I cried for you. Knowing that you are selfish, that you only cry for yourself, even now. Someday that will all change, someday you will cry for me like you were always meant to. He digs his head into my chest and his arms wrap around me weakly.   
  
"Ren..why do you do this to me? It's all on purpose..you are so, so evil it's incredible how much I hate you." his words make my grin grow.  
  
I pull his face up and crash my lips onto his, then I push him away while rising to my feet.   
  
"You're right you know, and don't you forget it. Now get dressed and get the hell out of here, I got things to do."   
  
I turn my back to him and find his shirt throwing it towards him. He doesn't look hurt, or surprised. It's like this all the time.  
  
In a moment he is dressed and I had managed to put my pants back on as well. I offer him a drink before he leaves, after all he was my guest, and it's tradition to be courteous. I nearly laugh at my on thoughts. He refuses like usual and starts towards the door.   
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" I tell him.   
  
He nods and comes to me again. I lift my face up to his taller stature and he kisses me briefly. Good enough, I had my fun for the day anyway.  
  
"Next Saturday again, got it?" I say with a wink as he finally opens the door to leave.   
  
He steps back for a moment unexpectedly and I hear him say something to someone before pushing past and walking into the hall. I watch as Horohoro steps through the door.  
  
-Horohoro's POV-  
  
I came to his door just as Yoh walked out. He stopped surprised to see me.   
  
"Yoh..what are you doing here?" I asked.   
  
"Nothing..nothing at all." he said pushing past me.   
  
He wreaked of sex and I could only imagine that Ren was at it again. I walked into the room and sure enough noticed some articles of clothing still laying about the floor. Ren was busy picking some up. So, the bastard was tidy after all. He stopped for a moment to glance at me, almost annoyed.   
  
"What are you doing here?" he snapped.   
  
"You told me to return this to you remember?" I handed him one of the weapons he had let me practice with earlier.   
  
He snatched it from me, "Good, thanks. You can leave now, I'm tired." he huffed.   
  
I admit that hurt.   
  
"I bet you are! Ren, you gotta stop doing this." I cautioned.   
  
"Doing what?" he asked literally amused and finding interest in me again.   
  
"You know exactly what I mean!" I hissed.   
  
"Humor me.." he grinned, it was so like him.   
  
I sighed, "Just..leave Yoh alone. You're breaking him down for not reason at all."   
  
His expression changed again to annoyance.   
"What's it to you?", then he threw a mockingly patronizing look, "Aww..does lil Horohoro have a thing for poor little Yoh?" he chuckled finishing off his sentence.   
  
I was growing angry. "No! Of course not..that's not it, at all.."   
  
Oh Ren, if only you knew.   
  
He must have read my mind as he coyly placed a hand on his hip and shifted his weight to rest upon it. A really seductive pose I admit.  
  
"So then..you are jealous maybe. MAYBE.. you want me!"   
  
I tried desperately to hide my blush, keep my voice straight and change the subject all at once.   
  
"Don't be ridiculous Ren, if anyone has anything to hide it's you."   
  
My comment backfired and he grew less confident in his tone, "W-what do you mean?".   
  
"You think you are so tough, so cool..but you are such a joke."   
  
I was treading on thin ice, he could take that in one of two ways. He would either grow nervous or grow angry. I was not hoping for the second choice. I was in luck, his face was wracked with uncertainty. I decided to push it a bit further and test his limit.   
  
"Yeah, you try to act like you don't love him. You know you do." I said waving a bored hand in the air.   
  
He was amused at this.   
  
"You must be a comedian, because you make me laugh Horohoro. The truth is I am only using him. When I get tired of him I'll toss him out with the rest of the garbage. Easy as that." he cocked his head to the side nonchalantly waiting for my response.   
  
I laughed, this surprised him.   
  
"Yeah it's definitely love."   
  
He was angry now like I feared, perhaps I said too much.   
  
He started advancing towards me, I did not move. He grabbed my collar forcefully and pulled me down to stare into his eyes.   
  
"Where the hell do you get off coming into my room and then accuse me of something as idiotic as being in love with someone I consider to be my play toy." he growled.   
  
I stared into his beautiful yellow eyes. It took all my strength not to tell him that I knew what he was feeling, because I felt the same way for him. It takes someone in love to notice when someone else is also in love. It hurt me terribly that he would never look at me the way he did Yoh. Even if it was sadistic and cruel, I loved every part of Ren Tao. I would gladly accept his punches for kisses, as long as it came from him. Perhaps he was right, in a small way I was very jealous of Yoh. Or maybe he was the jealous one.   
  
"You're jealous of him aren't you? of Manta." I stammered under his grasp.   
  
His gaze hardened, "Why would someone as perfect as me be jealous of him!?" his voice taunting me like I was stupid.   
  
"That's exactly why. Because he isn't like you. He doesn't have to be taller, or stronger, or even sexier like you, to be loved by Yoh. He doesn't even have to be a Shaman to understand Yoh. And though you have all those things, you know Yoh will never love you because he is not shallow like that."  
  
He banged me up forcefully against the wall like I knew he would. I was almost relieved he completely missed me calling him sexy earlier.  
  
"That's bullshit! You lying son of a bitch! You come here pretending to know everything between Yoh and I when you don't know shit! It's not even any of your business! And you know, It was funny at first, but you went over the line comparing me to something as insignificant as that little worm called Manta, and on top of that saying I'm jealous of him!"   
  
Such harsh words from such an infatuated person.   
  
I shook my head. "It's only a matter of time before Yoh gets tired of your treatment and confesses to Manta himself. Then they will get together and what will you do?"   
  
His gaze burned into me, "It will never happen."   
  
And the room grew silent. The way he held me just now, in his firm angry grip..I suddenly realized it was as close as I would ever get to him and I closed my eyes momentarily enjoying it. He pulled back letting me go and snapping me out of my trance.   
  
"What's wrong with you!" he demanded.  
  
"Nothing..I'm only amazed at the effort you put into lying to yourself."   
  
His face was now littered with fear, was I really getting into the soul of Ran Tao? Did he actually have one? I walked up closer to him only to find he was subconsciously stepping away from me.   
  
"Ren, there is nothing wrong with loving someone..it's not a crime. I know..you are capable of loving someone for real." I said not talking particularly about his relationship with Yoh; as much as I was referring to my own feelings for him.   
  
Of course he wouldn't catch on to that as he only thought of him.   
  
"Oh yeah..how would you know huh? Who do YOU love Horohoro." he said spitefully.   
  
"Someone..very beautiful.." I blushed.   
  
He smirked, "I feel sorry for that person."   
  
I shook my head "So do I.."  
  
He turned around angrily and I took a gamble with approaching him, stopping inches away from his heaving body.   
  
"I think..it's about time you gave up your reign over Yoh. You may own his body now, but you will never own his heart. Someone else owns it. If I were you I would concentrate on finding the person who loves you for who you are.. who you could be. Instead of someone who will only fear you." I whispered close to his ear and I could tell he was blushing because they turned red.   
  
It only caused him to snap at me though.   
  
"Just get the hell out of here!" he turned to me, his eyes rekindled by a blinding rage.   
  
He smirked in his most classic evil way, crunching his knuckles together. "Unless you want a piece of me too."   
  
You have no idea Ren Tao, but maybe someday you will realize how much I love you. I backed off at his gesture, figuring I had stayed long enough as it is. I turned towards the door and began to leave only to be stopped by Ren grabbing my hand. I turned to him in surprise, hopeful that he would realize what I meant and tell me to stay. Instead he squeezed it hard, his frown growing.   
  
"If you value your health you wont ever think of mocking me in my own room again, understand. And.. if I hear you say anything stupid to Yoh about love or whatever, Jun will have herself a new snow-boarding zombie to play with. Got it!?" he warned.   
  
I smiled despite the pain, "Whatever you say."   
  
My response made him grin, "Yes, Yoh says the same thing."   
  
With that he freed my hand and I exited, the door slamming behind me. I rested my head against it slightly nuzzling it as if it had been his chest. I held my aching hand and brought it close to me, happy that Ren touched me and hoping someday it would be gentler.  
  
-Ren's POV-  
  
I rested myself against the tightly locked door. My knees turned to mush and I slid slowly to the floor, hugging them against me. Horohoro..who would have known he was so insightful. His stupid crusade into my psyche is what got him into the trouble it did just now. He should have known better than to try and understand me. No one could possibly understand me. But it's funny, the intense way he looked at me at one point. And did I imagine it, or did he call me sexy? Well he'd have to be blind not to notice that, but coming from him it almost seemed like he meant it towards me in more than one way. The fact he didn't resist me even when I hurt him. But no..I hate him! He was right about me. I really did love Yoh, and I was incredibly jealous of Manta. That pip-squeak had something I didn't. I couldn't possibly know what it was though, but when I find out you better believe I will use it on Yoh. I looked at my hand, still pulsing from the pressure I had forced on Horohoro. I blushed remembering he said he loved someone beautiful. I was beautiful, and he even called me sexy..could it be he loved me? I shook the thought from my head...bastard! I don't like having my mind played with.   
  
Yoh did it once, made me believe he was interested in me. I poured my heart out to him, a little roughly, but still. He rejected me, was disgusted with me..told me he hated me. How could he hate someone who loves him so much? Could he not see that? Was he blind? The least he could do is admit that I'm attractive. If he didn't love me, he could at best be shallow and just fuck me. I would be content with that at bare minimum. If only once, he meant anything I forced him to say..I could die happy. And now this blue-haired boy comes to me with his stupid virtues. Pretending to know me so well and hitting everything on the mark. Who the hell made him an expert in love? Why the hell did he even care! Why was he doing to me what I enjoy doing to Yoh. Maybe it's punishment for my sins. I do have a lot to atone for, but I have no intentions of doing it now. Gods I hate him, he's made a dangerous enemy out of me! And yet, that Horohoro, he is..kind of cute.  
  
~ Owari 


End file.
